the legend of Link afterwords
by kilopert1
Summary: Link nd friends have grown older and more wise and more loving. hint hint Wacth as they mature rapidly in this new fanfiction i created. note: does contain mature content
1. The beginning of it all

Jakob Luter

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda let this be clear through everything I type that they own it.

Back story: _Link has grown up and is now at the age of 18. It is a happy time in the land of Hyrule and no danger threatens the land. (For now.) This is a new story of Link and how they have grown and come to love one another. There is mature dialogue in this new story of love, loss, adventure,_ _and of course scandalous affairs. You will be hearing this through the mind of link as if you are him yourself. Please enjoy._

* * *

Fiancé

I was walking, or should I rather say riding, through the castle gates when I heard a familiar voice.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MR. LINK!"

The mail man came running at me holding out his hands with two letters in them.

"Thank you." I have gotten over my voice and now use it all the time. It took my friends and pretty much everyone for that matter to adjust to it.

I opened the first letter. It was quite plain with red wax as a sealing and on brown parchment.

Dear Link,

Please come visit us here in Ordon we miss you.

Signed, Rusl

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ordon I haven't been there in quite a while. I wonder how everyone has grown. "What's this?"

P.S. We have some surprise news for you here.

I wonder what it could be. It nagged on me so much I forgot to open the second letter.

I left for Ordon within the next seconds.

* * *

"Hey, Link long time no see."

It was Rusl. His arm was in a sling I couldn't help but stare at it.

"What this? Oh it's nothing I just tripped over some logs, Haha."

"So your still as clumsy as ever huh." He greeted me with a hug.

We walked down into the village and the first person that saw me was Talo.

"Hey everyone, Link is here!" He shouted.

All the kids came rushing out. I saw Colin, Beth, Malo, and….

"Hey wheres, Ilia?"

"Oh, she's out with her fiancé. She'll be back soon."

"Fiancé?" I was surprised no one had told me.

"Huh, oh yeah that was the surprise I mentioned in my letter."

"Oh ok. I can't wait to meet him, what's his name?"

"His name is Joseph." He's really strong and helps out a lot.

"I can't wait till' I meet him."

I looked over the hills it was sunset and was about to get dark soon.

"Ok, kids time to go inside, no fuss. It's about to be dark."

"Ok." They all said in unison with a bit of sadness in their voice.

I went back to my cabin and got ready for bed

I can't wait till tomorrow to meet Ilia's fiancé. And with that I drifted off.

* * *

I awoke in the morning and I was so stiff that I had trouble getting out of bed.

I got out of the house and started to walk around when I heard a loud splash.

I ran out to see a man I had never met before reel in a giant catch of ordon catfish.

It looked delicious and I thought to myself, "Is that breakfast?"

And just then I heard Ilia's voice call out from a distance. "Link, Oh Link!"

My head whipped around and I saw Ilia embracing me with open arms. I didn't have enough time to see how she had changed. All I could tell from this angle was that she smelled of flowers and her hair was long and soft.

"H-hi Ilia." I fumbled over these words as they came out of my mouth.

Ilia backed of and I got a better look at her.

She was beautiful! She had that long hair and green eyes, with lips that resembled the color of peaches. She had gotten taller and her breast were much bigger than before. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth I was so stunned.

"I see you've met my fiancé Link." She said blushing and gesturing towards the man who had just caught a fish.

"Well there hasn't really been a proper introduction." I said trying to look as normal as possible.

"Hi, I'm Joseph. Joseph Sparrow. And your name must be Link Avalon."

He had a deep manly voice and a handsome face with hazel eyes. He also had quite a large build. All in all he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Why yes I am, and you must be Ilia's fiancé." We began to shake hands during this sentence.

"Of course I am who did ya think it was."

I could tell from that sentence right there that I wasn't gonna like this guy.

"Well I thought you were a man that was here to serve ordon catfish for breakfast." I let out a little fake laugh after that

"well this is gonna be fun." i thought to myself


	2. Getting to know the new guy

"So your Ilia's fiance." I said with distain.

"Why yes i am."

His voice sounds cocky and over assuring.

"So tell me. Why do you wish to marry Ilia?"

"Well because i love her of course."

"Well what do you love about her." I dont know why but i couldnt control myself in this conversation.

"I dont know just...her in general."

I could tell he was starting to get nervous.

"Name something specific."

...

"Fine if you wont i will. What i love about Ilia is her deep green eyes, and her soft long hair. Not to mention her flawless skin and beautiful face."

I was in a trance while running my fingers through her hair. I could tell this was making him mad.

"Something lik-" i was cut off in mid sentence because i was knocked down and i felt blood in the corner of my mouth.

HE HAD PUNCHED ME!

I got up and got ready to fight.

I didnt pull out my sword but he did.

i didnt even know he had one on his person.

He kept on slashing at me and i kept on dodging.

He didnt land one blow and then i hit his hand and knocked the sword right out of it.

I then pushed him to the ground and repeatedly punched him.

I punched him in the nose one more time before getting up.

I dont know why but Ilia looked at my wounds before Joseph's

I could tell Joseph was out cold and then my face went left and my right cheek stung.

Ilia had slapped me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at her

"FOR KNOCKING JOSEPH OUT!" she yelled back

I could tell she didnt really mean it but she didnt seem to upset

"I-I'm srry."

"It's okay help me get him cleaned up." she had a change of tone

"Okay." i said perking up a bit

* * *

I didn't want to help him get better but i had to or Ilia would probably never forgive me.

"There all better." Ilia said as we set Joseph into bed.

He was still out cold.

Well i guess i didn't nkow my own strength.


	3. Cleaning up

"So Ilia."

"Yes Link?"

"You think you could come over to my hut and help me with cleaning up. I hate to ask you but i haven't seen you in so long I Thought we could do it together."

"That sounds great link. Lets go right now."

"Ok lets go." and with that we were off.

* * *

"So Ilia you really dont mind helping me."

"No not at all."

Not only was Ilia beautiful but she had a soft and sweet voice now. It was intoxicating. I was so enticed with her beauty.

"What is it link?"

Oh god

i was staring at her

THINK THINK.

"Oh nothing. hey could you hand me those boxes over there."

"Sure no problem."

she picked up the boxes and started walking over she couldnt see over them...she tripped over a box and fell on me. We met face to face only inches away from each other. She started to blush and i gulped deeply. She was about to speak i could tell. She started moving her fingers in a circle across my chest.

Her voice was a bit shaky as she spoke. "S-so Link."

"Yes Ilia?" I was startled yet fidgety a bit she was heavier then i thought. for a second i wondered to myself, "is all this weight just her boobs?"

"Did you really mean all those things you said in front of Joseph about my hair and all that other stuff."

"Yes i really meant it."

she blushed a deep shade of red. about that time night fell and it got dark but we could see bye the moonlight coming from my window upstairs.

we slowly started to kiss with tongues

i stopped for a sec to ask, "what about Jospeh?"

"Well the truth is...daddy is making me marry him. I don't love him. The truth is I love you Link."

we began to kiss very passionatly. She started unbuclking my belt as we kissed. I knew this is what i wanted so i let her get to it. she pulled off her shirt and revealedher bra. she went down and started sucking my dick. It felt so good and I thought to myslef.

"Is this what i've been missing all these years."

She continued and i started to undo her bra. my pants came completely off. and she continued. she pulled down her skirt revealing her thong and jumped on top of me. I didn't know what to do with a lot of this so i went by instinct.

I began to suck on her nipple and she began to moan in arousement. as i did this i pulled her thong down. and she ripped of my shirt.

I couldn't beleive how much i was enjoying this.

I lightly flipped her over and prodded my dick into her hole.

"Please don't tease me link." she pleaded. "just go in"

i began an in and out fast motion

"Not so fast link slower."

I slowed down. a lot and she began moaning again

at this point i started grunting and we both started sweating

"Deeper Link faster." I did as she said and followed her orders as she said them.

"Faster deeper. DEEPER DEEPER DEEPER HARDER FASTER!"

She was yelling

" I can't hold it much longer Ilia. I'm about to cum."

"Just keep going as long as possible link."

so i did.

"Ilia here it comes."

"Okay im ready."

she was moaning very loudly and it began to slowly get quiet as i came.

"Ugh." i grunted as it happened.

All of a sudden something sparked in my mind.

THE OTHER LETTER!

i hadn't read it.

"T-that was awesome link."

* * *

We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. as soon as Ilia left i searched my pockets and found the letter.

It read.

Dear Link,

Please come back to visit me privatly i have something to tell you.

Love, Zelda

"Okay looks like im gonna visit zelda soon."

* * *

"Awwwwwww why do you have to leave so soon link." Colin said as i mounted Epona,

"Urgent letter from princess Zelda Colin. but ill be back soon i promise."

"Bye Link." Ilia called back as i started off.

"Bye Ilia." I said while smilingly warmly. and i was gone.


	4. Im here what do Ya need?

"Finally." I said as I looked up at Hyrule castle.

i walked in and saw princess zelda

she got up and gave me a huge hug

she had changed a lot too. longer hair (i love that long soft hair) it was deep blonde and her deep violet eyes. she was taller and more mature i could tell. for some reason i couldn't help but look at her boobs too

"Gosh." I thought to myself."Do all girls boobs that i know get this big." it seemed like a pattern to me

"So Princess Zelda what did you need me for."

"Not here Link."

she took me into another room. it was so quiet.

"Link." she sounded distressed

"Yes princess."

"I have a very big problem."

"What is it Princess."

"My parents are dead as you know."

"Yeah and."

"Well since i've came of age the people say i need to find a suiter."

"Where is this going."

"Link...Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Zelda t-this is so unexpected id have to say...yes."

"Oh link"

she embraced me with a long hug

she then began capturing me in a long and passionate kiss

"Im so happy link. everything will be great."

"A big wedding and so much to do and i need to find a ring for you."

"Yes Zelda im so happy i get to be your fiance."

"Oh link i know you could have chosen any of the young girls that have proposed to you but you said yes to me im so happy."

"Im very happy too princess."

"The wedding will be in a few months is that all right for you."

"Its fine Zelda."

"Good. Now you look ragged. Go get bathed and change. I-i love you link."

"I love you too Zelda."

* * *

The weeks passed normally until i got a letter one day.

"Letter for mister Link."

"Thankyou."

i took the letter and happily opened it.

Dear Link

We have some very exciting news we have got to tell you in person. Come to Ordon soon!

Signed, Bo

Bo, he was Ilia's father this should be interesting.

"Zelda i must go to Ordon for a while is that alright can you handle things here?"

"Of course you go on."

* * *

I left the castle and thought to myself.

"This is gonna be a long journey." and headed off.


	5. WHAT!

"Well here we are." I thought as we headed into Ordon.

Me and Epona that is.

"Hey Link how ya been." He glanced down at my hand and saw the ring princess zelda had given.

(I forgot to mention they got each other rings. Zelda's is a golden ring with a sapphire in the biddle and diamonds gowing down the edges. Its engraved on thee inside, "To my Love Zelda." And Links is a gold band with a alrge white topaz in the middle with two little emeralds on the left and right side of it. Engraved on the inside it says ,"To my one and only true love, Link.")

"Like to accesorize huh Link."

"Oh this ring. It's nothing just something i picked up." I didn't feel like telling anyone yet and neither did Zelda it would be a secret only to a select few.

"So whats so important that I needed to be here so soon."

"Well, Come with me to Bo's house and find out."

I followed Rusl over to Bo's house and felt so nervous what could it be?

* * *

"Follow me upstairs Link."

So I did without saying a word.

I saw Ilia sitting in a bed but something was off. I glanced down and looked at the sight before my eyes. I couldnt beleive it.

"Ilia...y-your pregnant." My eyes grew wide and all she did was just smile a warm smile.

"Rusl will you please leave me and Link to talk alone."

"Sure no problem."

He went down the stairs.

"So Ilia ho-."

I was cut off by Ilia putting a finger to my lips.

"Not until Rusl leaves."

We waited a few seconds then heard the door slam.

"Link sit down next to me right here."

she patted on an empty spot on the bed. I sat down next to her and asked. "What is it Ilia."

She spoke in more of a hushed tone.

"Well Link. the truth is, me and Joseph only had sex once. And he thought he had cum inside me but. he didnt as I cleaned myself i saw that it wasnt white but clear. You see Link i've only had sex twice a-and the other time was with you. So Link the facts are the baby i-is yours."

At this my jaw dropped wide open in awe. I couldn't beleive it.

"Link your going to be a father. The doctor said the baby is do in 2 weeks can you stay till then?"

"Okay but i'll have to send a letter to Zelda."

"Oh and Link.'

"Yes Ilia?'

"Don't tell anyone not even Rusl or Princess Zelda."

"Ok Ilia i won't tell anyone."

"Thankyou Link."

* * *

I left and went back to my cabin to begin writing a letter to Zelda.

Dear Zelda,

I have arrived in Ordon safely however something has come up and I will need to stay for 2 and a half weeks. Please don't be mad at me but this is very personal. So personal I can't even tell you. Please don't stress yourself.

Love, Link

I said two and a half weeks because I thought it was a reasonable amount of time to see the baby born and get to know its name before I leave.

"I better get to bed its gonna be a long two weeks and im pretty ready. I can't beleive this is happening." I said to myself. and with that i drifted off.


	6. I will protect her!

"YAWN"

I awoke to the birds singing and everyone being happy.

i moved up out of bed.

i wasnt to stiff but i felt pretty good.

i walked around outside and it was really bright out.

(i always sleep in my clothes saves precious time)

"Morning Link."

"Morning Bo."

"Do you remember what today is Link?"

"Yep, Ilia is supposed to give birth today. I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yeah me neither."

I walked on and went up into Bo's house to go check on Ilia.

"Oh, Hey Link how are you this fine morning. Im so excited about today."

"Yeah me too."

I've come to accept the fact that im going to be a father.

It should be quite joyful.

I just hope Jospeh dont screw him or her up.

I had to chuckle at that thought.

"Whats so funny Link?"

"Oh it's nothing. So your sure your ready for this."

"Absolutely. I can't wait to be a mother."

"And I can't wait to be a father."

I grabbed Ilia's stomach and rubbed it softly.

I knew this would be the perfect time to tell Ilia that I was engaged to Zelda I would also have to mention how it happened after we had sex.

"Ilia."

"What is it Link?"

She could tell something was amiss because i wasn't looking into her eyes.

"PLease tell me Link."

"Okay I was hoping I could wait to tell you this and im going against Zelda by saying this but...I'm engaged."

Ilia gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

that sparked a completely different thought.

why do girls cover their mouths with their hands when they act shocked or surprise.

I felt tempted to ask this but i decided not to.

it was just such a strong urge it was strange. I just decided to let it be

"Link...really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner."she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok. Thanks for being honest with me. So, when is the wedding?"

"In just a little while i'll send you some mail two weeks in advance."

"Okay that sounds fair enough. I really am happy for you Link."

Thats when Bo crashed through the door and began shouting

"LINK LINK! YOU MUST HELP! BOKOBLINS HAVE INVADED THE VILLAGE! JOSPEH IS ALREADY OUT FIGHTING BUT I DON'T THINK HE CAN TAKE THEM ALL!"

"Damnit, today of all days this had to happen just my luck!."

I quickly ran outside and noticed about six of them with one on the ground dead blood coming out of the back of his head

I unsheated the master sword and held up my shield.

But then i suddenly realized something was wrong.

I looked down and noticed i had no shield

thats right i kept it in my pocket so that i wouldnt have to carry it anywhere

I know your thinking

"How the hell could he fit a whole shield in his pocket?"

Well ya see its simple

I have a special enchanted pocket as every one does in Hyrule its real name is, Bottomless pit pocket. But most people call it a BMP or just a pocket.

It really lives up to its name. You can put anything and i mean ANYTHING in it and it won't weigh you down one bit.

Okay thats enough of a description now onto the fight.

I reached around in my pocket until I felt what i thought was a shield which was fairly fast and whipped it out.

I went into battle

"HYAH!"

I screamed out as I let out my death draw. as I called it that is

its when i grab my sword while its still in its sheath and as i pull it out i attack with a powerful slash.

"TYEH!"

I let out a helm spitter

I know this is boring but you won't know how badass i am until you hear what my moves do.

the helm splitter is when i jump and do a flip. as i do this flip I cut open my enemie's head.

"Thats another one down."

"UGH!"

I looked over and saw Joseph unconscious and slung over some huge strange beast i had never seen before.

Upon closer inspection I realized, IT WAS A BOKOBLIN!

It was the strangest bokoblin i've ever seen.

It was at least two times bigger then me and a giant blade sharp on one end and then a long rock was tied down on the other for a club.

When i looked at its face green slobber was flowing out of its mouth also in its mouth was these two HUGE tusks pointing out of its mouth up to its eyes with two smaller tusks going down and meetings its chin.

there was curently 5 bokoblins down so there was just one more and this big guy.

I looked at this giant bokoblin as he reched out

I thought he was going for me so i readied myself

to my surprise he went right past me and grabbed that other bokoblin with one hand.

He picked it up and popped it quickly in his mouth.

It was the grossest thing i'd ever seen.

i was ready to fight to my death and reared my sword back

the thing let out a laugh and said.

"Boy ya' thinks ya' can beat me!"

with this short and terribly pronounced sentence he laughed and cocked his head back and to the side.

"Les go bouy."


	7. Strange power

"If you think your fat ass is going to beat me you're sadly mistaken!"

"So, te boi hass a pottee mout."

"Shutup and give me your best shot."

I readied my blade and put my shield right under my chin.

he laughed a deep bellowing laugh that made my ears go into a terrible sharp pain.

he brought the rock like side of his sword down at me and i managed to dodge it but the wind knocked on my butt.

he moved it sideways the way i had fallen and shot me over into the stream.

I got up in terrible pain but i had to dismiss it for that was not nearly as important as my goal was here.

my goal here was to kill this thing and protect Ilia and my son.

there was no way i was going to lose.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I charged forward with my sword and planted it right in his chest.

this guy was about 3 feet taller then that giant orc that rode that huge boar. the very same one i battled on the bridge.

I could tell that he could definatly feel my sword but it virtually had no effect on him.

he very easily kicked me with his foot and knocked mt into the huge rock that was right in front of the town sign.

Ipulled out my bow an arrow with some bombs on the end.

"This would definatly take him down a couple of notches." I thought to myself.

I carefully aimed it right at his head and fired.

he simply opened his mouth and swallowed it.

I was in shock. There was no way. He just simply swallowed that like nothing.

I readied myself one more time.

He looked right at me and gave me daggers with his eyes.

He smiled and then there was a sudden whoosh sound and i was on my butt.

IT WAS HIS TAIL!

He had a large tail with several spikes on the end in no particular order it was as if he smacked a boar in the mouth with that tail and all its teeth stuck to his tail.

luckily he overshot it and only hit me with the sot spot of it.

but non the less it was painful.

I pulled out my bow and positioned my sword withing it like an arrow.

I aimed right above his head and shot it.

SMACK. right in the middle of his forehead.

I certainly thought that would be it for him but no.

He simply stumbled a little and then oulled the sword out and threw it back down at my feet.

It was covered in the creatures black blood.

His blood was very weird it was black with little purple wiry looking lumps in it.

Twas' very disgusting.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

there was a terrible pain in my ears and i was letting out a pain of agony.

This pain was obviously from his ear splitting laugh earlier.

I only thought to myself it that was his laugh what could his war cry be like?

"I had to ignore the pain but I couldn't hear too well.

I looked up and at where he was and noticed that he had suddenly vanished.

I turned around and around.

I couldnt hear anything and tht when the creature came flying down from the air at me.

THE BEAST HAD GROWN WINGS.

"He barely clipped my shoulder with his giant sword but this pain was the worst yet.

"Tyeh." I fell to my knees in pain.

"You little fucker."

I said with one eyes squinted in pain.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm going to finish this know."

He swung his tail out at me and nailed me all over my body with the sharp spikes.

"!1"

The pain was like the worst i had ever felt as if twenty swords plunged into my body all at once.

I looked down and i was losing blood quickly.

I began to faid in and out and thought to myself.

"Is this it? Is this as far as I go? What about Ilia? What about my son? What about Zelda? I was supposed to be married to the most beautiful woman ever. And this is it for me? I can't let his happen. No. I won't let this happen. I have to get back up. Kill this thing. Marry Zelda. Watch my child be born. Watch as he grows and along with Ilia. Not to ention teach Colin how to fight. This will not be it!"

I strange burning sensation filled inside me. Mostly in both my hands.

I clenched my fists in anger and tears ran down my face. I looked at my sides and blood stained the ground.

I barely regained conciousness when i screamed out into the open.

"I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN!"

I lost control of myself and flew into a blind rage.

I t wasn't really blind rage because I knew what i was doing but I couldn't stop

In fact I didn't wanna stop.

I dropped the master sword and my shield.

I jumped far above the beasts head.

"HYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly pulled out the ball and chain from my pocket and swung it with a single hand.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I nailed the creature right in his face and he let out a shattering cry of pain.

This had no effect on me.

While i was still in middair i dropped the ball and chain and punched him in the face with my hand.

He fell to the ground in pain and I suddenly hit him as hard as possible and then with extreme ease I snapped his neck.

The cracking noise felt almost comforting in a strange way bye knowing that the immediate threat was over.

Once I snapped his neck I stumbled around and gathered up my stuff.

I was still in pain and very weak from what I just did.

The last thing i heard before i fainted was Ilia screaming and Rusl grabbing Joseph while the kids picked me up to go for some healing.

I looked over into Talo's face just before I had fainted and said.

"Is everyone safe?"

"Yes, Link, everyone is safe...thanks to you."

And i fell into a endless darkness.


	8. A dream?

I awoke in a large field lying face up in the grass.

I stood up and noticed the grass came up to my knees.

It wasn;t itchy it felt good against my skin.

Wait a second.

My skin.

I was completely naked.

No one was around so i decided to let it be.

The area I was in was beautiful.

there was tall grass everywhere no flowers just soft green grass.

Behind me there was a section of calm woods however no creatures.

"Where am I."

I turned around and looked at a giant gracious waterfall

the towering waterfall was unlike anyhitng i'd ever seen.

It was at least a few hundred feet up and it flowed into a calm deep pond.

It was strange how calm it was even though when the waterfall hit the water it was loud and had a foamy white look to it.

However about five feet out it was absolutely perfectly calm.

There where no fish in it.

The water was absolutely spectacular and it was glistening like diamonds from the way the sunlight hit it.

"Link."

A soft sweet voice like that of a beautiful womans called out to me. It sounded strangely familiar.

My first instinct of course was to cover my privates.

I looked around and saw a figure coming towards me.

It was tall and hooded in a black robe.

They didn't look menacing I think because of the way the black robe was intriticly embroided with all sorts of patterns.

I could tell it was a she because it had to be the same person that talked to me.

When she got about twenty feet away from me she un-hooded herself.

It was Midna?

"Hello, Link. It's nice to see you again. Please put these on I would love to see you and i promise I won't look hurrt we don't have much time."

She threw a simple pair of brown pants at me and i quickly slipped them on.

"Midna? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Link. I am not a figment of your imagination nor is this place. However you are the only one not here phsically."

"So im dreaming?"

"In a way, yes."

"Well how did you get here."

"You would be surprised at what I can do Link."

I simply nodded at this.

"I don't have much time but Link here take this."

She handed me a blue ocarina that seemd so familiar I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Link I have traveled back in tie with this and you must as well. Use this three days from now to go back to the exact day that you defeated Ganondorf and I destroyed the portal to the Twilight realm. Once you get there go into the Twilight eralm and stay there until I come after I have destroyed the Mirror. Take me back to your time and I shalle explain more then. Now Link remember this you will not wake up with this ocarina it will be under your mattress at home now you will wake up in a few seconds. Goodbye for now Link I shall see you soon and remember the Ocarina is strange so when you go back in time with it play this tune and I will be the same person I am right now."

She played a little tune that was beauiful in my ears and I quickly picked it up.

"That is Midna's sonnet Link make sure you play it and I will remember everything. Now goodbye and good luck."

I wokeup with everyone sitting around me Looking over me except Joseph, Bo, and Ilia.

"Oh, Link your finally up thank goodness."

Uli cried out these words and I suddenly sprang up.

"Wheres Ilia?"

"Link she's with her newborn child it was a boy and they haven't decided on a name yet."

Iran around straight to Bo's house and I saw Ilia in her house holding the baby close.

"Oh hello Link."

"Hello Ilia may I see?"

"Of course."

She showed me the child. It aws quite peaceful while sleeping and it had little small tiny tiny tufts of hair to small to make out the color of it yet.

"He's beautiful Ilia."

"Thankyou Link."


	9. An elvish name

__

_lately I've been forgetting to put in those bar thingys that take up an entire line if this bothered you forgive me but i dont think ill be using them anymore just a few seconds can make me lose a though and this is why i stopped using them p.s. leave some reviews of what you think so far about my story._

* * *

"So Ilia. What do you think we should name him?"

"Well Joseph, I honestly think we should name him Fuin-Dagnir."

"I don't understand Ilia that is a silly name."

"It is one of honor you may not understand this but i do. And I will have him named nothing else and that's final."

"Huh, okay I can't disagree with you."

I understand what that name meant.

It was Sindarin, (a type of elvish) for the word darkness bane. Or darkness destroyer, so basically that name meant he was the destroyer of darkness.

I spoke up.

"And what should his middle name be Joseph?"

"I beleive it should be Draco. Meaning dragon symbolizing that he will be honorable strong determind smart and persistant."

"Good choice."

I said with actually a happy tone in my voice.

Just think my son's name was going to be darkness detroyer and dragon as a middle name.

I was pretty proud

however I wasn't quite so sure about his last name being sparrow.

It should be Avalon but i knew that would never happen.

* * *

_Yes i know this was an EXTREMLY short chapter but i was in a bit of a rush sorry. also if you want to figure out where i learned those elvish or sindarin words heres the link it wasn't easy finding it so please just take a look. /elvish/eng_to_ hope you enjoyed :D_


	10. welcome back Midna

__

look i kow i didnt out in crossover so forgive me ill see if i can fix it

* * *

It was three days ever since Midna contacted me in my dream.

I haven't dared look in my chest for the fear of it actually being there.

But today I guess i will.

"Well...here goes nothing."

I slowly lifted up the chest and brought forth my lantern to see.

Sure as silver it was there.

The small light blue ocarina with a silver band at the top.

I picked it up and held it in my hands.

I turned it over and over and then finally worked up the courage to put my lips to it then blow.

I easily played Midnas tune and suddenly I was back infront of the twilight mirror.

I could see myself but i instantly noticed no one but Midna could see me.

She dismissed it obviously probably as some sort of illusion.

I quickly followed with her to the twilight realm and played the tune for her not waiting for questions.

Her face went into shock and realized where we were.

"Oh thank the goddeses im back."

"Link oh Link thank you so much for doing this I don't know how to repay you."

she instantly leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips.

It felt so good so right.

And then suddenly I realized what i was doing

I couldn't do this!

I was engaged.

I slowly pushed her back.

"Oh im sorry Link i just got caught up i the moment."

"It's alright just don't do it again im engaged."

"Oh Link we have to go back here let me see the ocarina."

before i had time to hand it to her she snatched it out of my hands and pressed her lips to it.

she played a beautiful tune.

It sounded vaguely familiar

it wasn't Midna's tune I could tell it was totally different.

we were instantly back in my cabin.

"Link did that tune sound familiar?"

"Yeah it kinda does. what is it?"

"Its the song of time. It sounds familiar because its the same tune they played during your baptism in the temple of time."

hmmm that sounded pretty cool.

"Oh Link I must rest for time travel make me weak for some reason. where can i sleep?"

"In my bed I was supposed to leave today anyway. check just outside my door every day though I shall arrange for Rusl to bring you food and water and there will be a letter soon. When that letter comes there is a cloak in the back closet wear it and don't ask why you'll know once the letter comes. And then when the townspeople leave talk to Rusl he'll find you a place to stow away in the carriage trust me."

"Ummmm, okay Link i trust you. That it?"

"Yeah thats it. now don't forget okay and im leaving here in a few minutes."

"Okay see ya' Link"

I just nodded at this

i had to get away from Midna incase of another kiss attack.

I slammed the door behind me and mounted Epona without saying goodbye.

I had a lot to think about.

"HYEH!"

I gave the order for Epona to go and we were off.


	11. Getting wed

Haha, i've been gone for quite a while.

* * *

Link felt himself bounce against Epona. The riding was a bit unsteady, but it didn't bother him.

He rode on.

His mind was racing with the possibilities of what he could do with his newfound powers. And what were those giant bokoblin things?

He went straight for the castle.

* * *

Once he was there he felt his heart jump to his throat.

His wedding was tomorrow, this he remembered.

He jumped off of Epona and landed lightly on his feet.

He walked across the bridge and into the city.

He went straight for the castle.

As soon as he opened the doors Zelda was already there waiting for him.

He embraced her and lifted her off her feet.

"I'm so glad you're finally back!" She exclaimed.

"I am too." He said with hints of laughing in his voice.

He aattempted to kiss her but she put her finger to his lips.

"Not until the wedding." She said giggling.

Link sighed and set her down.

"Is my suit ready?" He asked.

"Why, yes. It is." She pronounced.

She clapped her hands twice and two servants whisked him away.

He put the suit on and looked in the mirror.

"Dashing." Said one of the servants with an indistinguishable accent.

"Thankyou." He said, acknowledging her comment.

Link looked out the window.

It was nightfall.

"Could I please have privacy?" He asked politely.

The servants left the room. Quickly and quietly.

Link settled into his night clothes and went to bed.

"You're getting wed in the morning." He said to himself quietly.

He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Link woke up and stretched out his stiff muscles.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he washed up.

He put on his suit and tried to get out of his room.

The door was locked tight.

No doubt by Zelda to keep him from seeing her.

He laughed in the back of his mind.

Suddenly servants were flooding in from a secret door.

Secret doors? Zelda was pulling out all the stops.

The servants were smiling widely.

"Come with us mister Link." They said sweetly.

Link followed them obediantly.

They led him to a dressing room.

Water and some other kind of fruit drink were waiting on a table.

They sat him down in a chair aand got him ready.

They went over what would be asked and the basic wedding ceremonies.

Link absorbed it all and soon enough it was time to go.

He walked through the doors triumphantly.

He looked out over the chairs that were set around and the people that sat in them.

There was Midna in the front row.

She was in the cloak like Link had instructed.

She had probably made it here last night.

Link suddenly heard the music play and Zelda stepped through the doors.

An amazing gown trailed behind her and she looked so serene, so unbeleivably beautiful that Link smiled warmly at her.

She came up to the altar and stared into Link's eyes.

He stared right back into hers.

The questions were asked, and then came the, "I do."'s

Link leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly.

They were soft against his, they felt so right.

They danced together the rest of the night.

Midna stood off away from everyone else.

Link couldn't see it, but he knew she was smiling.

Zelda pulled Link off into her room.

She sat him on the bed and kissed him all over.

As she hovered over him she took Link's hands and put them behind her back.

Link slowly started to unlace her gown.

They started kissing passionatly as sounds of merriment carried on outside.

As they continued to kiss, an eirpiercing scream came from outside.

Link quickly laced Zelda back up and ran outside.

A black fog was rolling in from the doors.

Zelda ran out and shrieked.

"It's just like when Zant came! Not again!" She yelled in despair.

Link pulled out his sword and shield, ready for a fight.

Then, they appeared.


End file.
